Et après?
by Math-Jisbon
Summary: Parce que il n'y a pas assez de Fanfic sur Profilage ( pas du tout même X) histoire centrée sur Adèle et Rocher
1. Chapter 1

Petit One shot sur la série française Profilage ^^ pas d'enquêtes car je suis pas douée pour ça X) Ça se situerait au début de la saison 9 car on a tous envie de savoir ce qu'il va se passer entre eux après. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ;)

Voilà, il l'avait perdue. Encore une fois. Trois fois cette journée qu'elle lui avait échappée, trois fois où il aurait pu la sauver. Trois fois contre des centaines où il aurait eu l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Au début, il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre. Puis plus le temps passait, plus il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'il tenait à elle.

Il avait été à deux doigts de le lui prouver lors de ce fameux séminaire. Hélas, alors qu'il était lancé, qu'il avait trouver le courage de faire un pas vers elle, son gsm avait sonné et elle avait du répondre. Les jours suivants, leurs regards n'avaient cessé de se croiser. Chacun pensait à ce qu'il aurait bien pu se passer si ce foutu gsm n'avait pas eu l'idée stupide de vibrer !

Quand il l'avait vue arriver dans sa tenue de soirée noire, si simple mais pourtant si chic, son cœur avait raté un ou deux battements. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle ! Cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas retenu de lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Cependant, in n'avait aucune idée de la peur qui allait l'envahir une heure plus tard. En l'appercevant emmitouflée dans sa couverture, il aurait voulu la prendre pour l'emmener loin de tout ça. Il avait eu très peur, le lui avait dit, et elle aussi.

Puis elle s'était éloignée. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi, il s'était dit qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de temps, ou qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Mais après ça lui avait immédiatement sauté aux yeux. Par après, il y avait eu la sœur d'Adèle, le procès, le meurtre de l'avocat d'Argos… Tout ça les avait encore un peu plus éloigné et ils n'avaient plus vraiment de temps pour « eux ».

Et elle s'était de nouveau fait enlevé par ce sadique. A la première seconde il s'en était voulu. De ne pas avoir été assez attentif, assez intelligent. Il avait alors tout donné, ne laissant rien paraître devant le reste de l'équipe qui travaillait jour et nuit pour la retrouver. Et quand il avait proche du but, elle lui avait échappée une dernière fois et ça il ne pouvait le supporter… Alors il c'était mis en tête de la retrouver par n'importe quel moyen !

Et il l'avait retrouvée. Enfin ! Elle était là, allongée dans le lit d'hôpital, elle avait l'air si paisible. Mais il savait à quel point elle ne l'était pas.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans cette maison et avait simplement vu une énorme tâche de sang et un Argos mort u peu plus loin, il avait failli craquer. Ne supportant pas de la perdre encore une fois, il avait attrapé son arme et se l'était posée sur la tempe. Mais soudain son visage lui était apparu, sa joie quand il lui avait tendu Caillou pour la première fois, son rire qui à certains moments continuait de résonner dans ses oreilles puis son petit corps tout fin blotti dans ses bras alors que la menace d'Argos planait encore et toujours sur elle. Ce sont toutes ces petites choses qui lui avaient fait changer d'avis. Et maintenant il était bien heureux de ne pas avoir pris la mauvaise décision, de ne pas avoir fui. Peu importait tout ce qui était arrivé, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là, il était bien décidé à ne plus jamais la perdre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! D'abord merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir ;) Voilà la suite tant attendue! Bon je vous préviens je suis pas satisfaite du début avec mon explication de l'enlèvement. J'y crois pas trop mais y'a tellement de théories. .. Il fallait bien que j'en mette une pour expliquer un peu mais ma fic n est pas basée sur ça mais sur le Rochèle (grande romantique ici mdr) donc voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, des conseils, des idées. .. Bisous et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était à son chevet. Il passait ses journées entières à l'hôpital car même Argos mort, il n'avait plus confiance en personne d'autre que lui. Lamarck avait insisté pour mettre Adèle sous la surveillance de ses meilleurs gardes mais rien à faire, Rocher avait rejeté la proposition prétextant qu'on était jamais sûr de rien et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il arrive encore quelque chose à Adèle. Par chance, l'équipe n'avait pas reçu de nouvelle affaire depuis la fuite d'Argos. Le commandant avait même prévenu Lamarck que en cas de nouvelle affaire, ils devraient se passer de lui. Il voulait rester près d'Adèle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille du coma dans lequel elle était plongée. L'homme qui l'avait enlevé après la mort de son ravisseur n'était autre qu'un disciple de ce dernier. Argos c'était servi de lui pour l'un de ses plans et il l'avait ensuite abandonné, n'étant qu'un simple pion dans son grand jeu. Cet homme avait décidé, des années plus tard, de le retrouver. Il était tombé sur Adèle en sang et l'avait simplement emmenée dans l'hôpital le plus proche.

Rocher s'était alors juré qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais seule. Les infirmières s'étaient maintenant habituées à sa présence, certaines trouvaient même cela adorable qu'il reste ainsi, à guetter le moindre geste d'Adèle. Quelques infirmières passaient aussi du temps avec lui à discuter. Les membres de son équipe venaient également de temps en temps pour prendre des nouvelles. Le docteur, lui, n'était pas inquiet, son réveil n'était plus qu'une question d'heures. Rocher qui d'habitude était un grand sportif, était épuisé de ne rien faire. Après avoir mangé, il s'assoupi sur la chaise qu'il avait placé juste à côté du lit où reposait sa belle.

C'est une main sur son bras qui le sorti de son profond sommeil. Il cru d'abord à une infirmière venue le réveiller pour lui parler ou donner ses soins à Adèle. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de celle-ci, il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être tout à fait éveillé mais toujours plongé dans le rêve qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Adèle dû déchiffrer son expression car elle sourit timidement et resserra sa prise sur le bras du commandant pour lui prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-Adèle… souffla-t-il, encore sous le choc.

Elle sourit faiblement avant de reposer son bras sur le lit le long de son corps et ferma les yeux comme si ce simple geste l'avait épuisée. Rocher cru qu'elle s'était de nouveau endormie.

-Adèle !

Il se redressa pour se pencher au dessus d'elle et passa une main sur sa joue. Elle rouvrit les yeux au contact de sa peau.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Réussit elle à articuler. Sarah va bien ? Et Ulysse ?

L'inquiétude monta soudain en elle. Mais Rocher la rassura immédiatement.

-On t'a retrouvée. Sarah va très bien et Ulysse aussi, il est avec Jess. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et… et ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

Elle ne posa aucune question sur Argos, elle l'avait vu mourir et ne voulait plus jamais prononcer son nom.

-Trois jours.

-Vous… Tu… êtes resté ici tout ce temps ?

Il acquiesça alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

-Ne disparaît plus jamais Adèle.

Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

-Je… Je suis désolée…

-Non. Ce n'est…

Rocher n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une infirmière entra sans même frapper. Il se redressa vivement sur sa chaise mais ne lâcha pas la main d'Adèle qu'il avait attrapée.

-Ah mademoiselle Delettre vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Votre commandant doit être heureux ! Lança-t-elle en même temps qu'un regard complice à Rocher.

Adèle sourit timidement, gênée.

Peu après le médecin entra. Il posa quelques questions à Adèle et lui fit ses derniers examens. Tout était en ordre mais il décida de la garder encore une nuit pour être sûr. L'équipe n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle enquête, ce qui permit à Rocher de rester avec elle tout l'après midi. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui était arrivé, alors pour une fois il parla un peu de lui. Il cru qu'elle se fatiguerai vite de l'écouter mais à sa grande surprise ce fut tout le contraire. Il réussit même à la faire rire. Il lui parla de ses années passées avec Chloé, de toutes les choses qu'elle lui avait fait voir… Puis arriva leur rencontre, leur première enquête ensemble. Ils ne ressassèrent que les bons moments, et il vit tout de suite que ça faisait un bien fou à Adèle. Il s'était dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'elle se reconstruise à nouveau mais la mort d'Argos venait de la libérer totalement, plus aucun danger ne pesait désormais sur ses épaules.

Vers 16 heure, toute l'équipe, accompagnée d'Ulysse, vint lui rendre vite. Ulysse cria un « Maman » tellement fort et profond qu'Adèle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son cœur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Rocher était ému devant ce magnifique tableau familial. Plus rien maintenant ne pouvait séparer Ulysse d'Adèle, elle était sa mère et il était son fils. Elle avait bien essayer de lui faire comprendre que non, mais il était aussi borné qu'elle. Peut-être qu'un jour elle lui parlerait de sa vrai mère, sûrement même, mais ce temps était encore loin. D'abord car elle voulait profiter du moment présent et ensuite car elle ne savait pas encore comment aborder le sujet. Mais elle savait que quand elle serait prête, elle pourrait compter sur Rocher pour l'aider. Alors qu'Emma et Hyppo discutaient ensemble et que Jess jouait avec Ulysse toujours sur les genoux de sa maman, Adèle croisa le regard de Rocher. Ce regard qu'elle aimait tant, ce regard qu'il posait tout le temps sur elle en Anjou, ce regard rempli de confiance et surtout d'amour. Elle avait raté sa chance la dernière fois mais elle savait maintenant que rien ne pouvait plus les arrêter.

Une heure et demi plus tard, toute la petite troupe partit. Adèle eut du mal à laisser Ulysse aux bras de Jess même si elle savait qu'elle le reverait au plus tard demain midi. Quand tout le monde fut sortit, sauf Rocher, elle se coucha dans son lit en soupirant.

-Vous pouvez pas me faire sortir d'ici ? J'en ai marre de rester sans bouger… râla-t-elle.

-Vous voulez que je vous enlève ? Lança le commandant en souriant.

Adèle paru légèrement choquée. Rocher s'en voula soudain d'avoir parler ainsi trop vite, quel idiot pensa-t-il.

-Non, je ne… je ne voulais pas…

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été surprise dans ce sens là.

-Pourquoi pas ? Chuchota-t-elle, un regard rempli de désir plongé dans celui du commandant.

Cette fois s'en était trop. Il ne pouvait plus résister à la tentation qui n'avait fait que grandir en lui depuis leur séminaire. Il se pencha sur elle, posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur et tout l'amour dont il était capable. Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux avant de les refermer. Elle passa un bras derrière la nuque de Rocher et son autre main dans ses cheveux, approfondissant cet échange tant attendu. À bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent légèrement, chacun sentant la respiration de l'autre sur sa peau.

Adèle réveillée, il ne pouvait plus passer la nuit auprès d'elle.

-Je serais là demain quand tu te réveilleras, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça en se pinçant les lèvres. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre.

Cette nuit là, Adèle dormit aussi bien qu'un bébé, un sourire de gamine qui se fait embrasser pour le première fois coller au visage.

* * *

Oui la fin est hyper romantique et un peu cliché mais on s'en fou! X) depuis le temps qu'on attend un moment comme ça XP


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Voilà la suite, pas très longue seulement. Merci pour les reviews ^^

FanProfilage: Merci merci! Par contre tu veux dire quoi par moments de tension? X)

Bonne lecture et désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit la fenêtre en face d'elle, les murs jaunes pâles, les poupées posées sur une étagère. Elle se redressa, aperçut une robe bleu à fleur pendant à un cintre. Elle n'osait pas tourner la tête vers la droite car elle savait ce qui s'y trouvait. Quand elle entendit sa voix, elle sursauta et se redressa dans son lit. Cette fois c'était un mur blanc qui lui faisait face. Quelqu'un lui pris la main mais elle la retira vite. Trop choquée par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, elle n'entendait pas Thomas qui essayait de la rassurer à côté d'elle.

-Adèle, Adèle regarde moi !

Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Rocher ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Hier elle s'était réveillée presqu'en souriant, ils avaient passé la journée à discuter et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle se réveillait en sursaut, le regard vide. Puisqu'elle ne réagissait pas à sa voix, il encadra son visage de ses mains pour lui tourner la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Adèle, c'est fini. Je suis là. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien, je te le promets.

Alors qu'elle sortait enfin de sa transe, son visage reprit des couleurs et ses paupières bougèrent. Rassuré qu'elle soit de nouveau redevenue elle-même, il posa son front contre le sien et elle posa ses mains sur celle de Rocher toujours plaquées à son visage.

-Je… J'ai eu peur…

-Je sais. Mais tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant.

Il s'écarta en caressant ses joues.

-Je veux rentrer, je…

\- Je t'ai apporté des vêtements, dit-il en déposant un sac aux pieds d'Adèle. Je te laisse te changer pendant que je vais voir le médecin.

-D'accord.

Elle ouvrit le sac alors que Rocher quittait la pièce. Elle y trouva son pantalon noir moulant et sourit en sortant sa blouse turquoise qu'elle portait souvent. Avait-il pioché les vêtements au hasard ou avait-il choisi ce haut en particulier ? Elle se leva doucement ne sachant pas encore si elle tenait bien sûr ses jambes. Elle finissait par attacher un bouton dans le haut de son dos quand deux mains vinrent remplacer les siennes. Elle le laissa alors faire.

-Vous êtes prête Mademoiselle ? Votre taxi vous attend.

Elle se retourna en rigolant avant d'acquiescer. Rocher avait l'autorisation du médecin et signé tous les papiers nécessaires. Ils sortirent de la chambre et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir où des infirmières allaient et venaient de chambres en chambres. Adèle avançait lentement en titubant légèrement alors Rocher décida de la prendre par le bras pour l'aider. Elle s'empourpra en sentant Rocher l'attraper. Une infirmière qui l'avait soignée passa à côté d'eux et leur lança un « bonne continuation » en souriant à pleine dents, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le gêne d'Adèle.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet. Elle avait la tête tournée vers la vitre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Thomas ne voulait pas la brusquer alors il la laissa dans ses pensées. Son dernier trajet en voiture ne s'étant pas bien terminé, il ne voulait pas l'apeurer alors qu'elle devait être en train de lutter contre les souvenirs. Et puis il n'était pas vraiment du genre à parler pour parler. Il s'arrêta devant la péniche mais elle ne bougea pas.

-Adèle ?

Au son de sa voie elle réalisa enfin.

-Euh oui oui.

Elle ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers sa maison sans même voir si Rocher la suivait. Elle entra et passa son regard partout comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Il faisait calme, il n'y avait personne. Elle se tendit.

-Jess est partie faire un tour avec Ulysse.

Elle acquiesça et se détendit aussi tôt. Elle posa son sac sur une chaise alors que son chien arrivait sur elle en courant. Elle s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi il se nomme Caillou.

Elle se retourna, étonnée.

-Ah … Ah oui ?

Elle rougit. Elle pensait que personne ne ferait jamais le lien, pas même lui.

Il reprit la parole.

-Rocher, Caillou…

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Alors comme ça vous pensez que tout tourne toujours autour de vous ? Lança-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça vous ne le saurez jamais.

Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle se relevait. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. À l'hôpital, elle était vulnérable mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus sous l'effet des médicaments, elle avait repris de la contenance. Comme pour le provoquer, elle reculait d'un pas à chaque fois qu'il en faisait un. Soudain elle sentit le mur dans son dos. Elle était coincée. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser quand ils entendirent le bruit d'un trousseau de clé tombé sur la table. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour tomber sur Jess, Ulysse dans ses bras. Adèle se pinça les lèvres et avant que Jess n'ait pu faire la moindre remarque, elle s'approcha de celle-ci pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

-Maman !

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué toi !

Il se mit à rire aux éclats alors qu'elle le faisait tourner dans les airs. Mais soudain, elle se tordit de douleur et manqua de lâcher Ulysse. Rocher fit un pas en avant pour le rattraper et aider sa coéquipière. Sa blessure lui arracha une grimace.

-Mais enfin Adèle ! Hurla presque Jess. Ça va pas non ? Tu sors de l'hôpital et il faut déjà que tu t'amuses à faire l'acrobate !

Cette réflexion les fit tous sourire.

-Allez vous te reposer. Et vous Commandant euh… Vous…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. À vrai dire elle se sentait un peu de trop. Tout le monde était bien sûr au courant pour Adèle et Rocher et elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour continuer.

-Je vais y aller. Dit-il en tendant Ulysse à Adèle.

Elle lui lança un regard qui en disait long.

-Je viendrais vous voir demain matin, répondit-il à sa question muette.

Elle lui sourit avant de le voir disparaître derrière la porte.

-Ben dis donc ! Vous perdez pas de temps vous deux.

Adèle écarquilla les yeux.

-De… De quoi tu parles ?

-De quoi je parle ? Haha te fiches pas de moi ma petite Adèle ! Si on était arrivé plus tard j'ose pas imaginer comment on vous aurait retrouver.

-Non mais ça va pas !?

-Oh allez arrêtes. Tout le monde est au courant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu veux que je te prépare à manger ? Demanda Jess pour changer de sujet.

-Je… Non merci je vais aller me reposer.

Elle était épuisée et ne voulait l'as avoir une autre discussion sur sa relation naissante avec Rocher.

-Comme tu veux. Je vais m'occuper d'Ulysse.

Adèle le lui tendit avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Une heure plus tard, Jess était sur la terrasse, surveillant Ulysse qui s'amusait avec ses jouets, quand elle entendit soudain un cri perçant suivit de bruits comme des objets qu'on casse et des livres qu'on balance à terre. Elle se leva, paniquée, et couru jusqu'à la chambre d'Adèle. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec pour découvrir une chambre complètement retournée et une Adèle en pleurs assise à même le sol.

* * *

La suite le plus vite possible... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir, voilà la suite! ;) Ah oui il faut que je pense à changer le résumé parce que c'est plus vraiment des One shot X) Bone lecture ^^

* * *

Rocher était passer à la DPJ pour rassurer tout le monde. Hyppolite était à présent rassuré alors qu'Emma s'en voulait d'être partie. Le Commandant lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas se sentir responsable, personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Il s'était ensuite rendu dans le bureau de Lamarck qui lui avait donné une semaine de repos bien méritée. Il lui avait également demander de téléphoner à Chloé pour donner des nouvelles, chose qu'il avait fait en quittant le bureau. Il avait d'abord été surpris d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son ancienne coéquipière. Contente que cette histoire soit enfin terminée pour Adèle, Chloé n'avait manqué de parler un peu d'elle. Rocher était content d'apprendre qu'elle était heureuse là bas avec ses deux enfants. Il allait conclure la conversation quand elle le retint.

-Et Thomas ?

-Oui ?

-Prenez bien soin d'elle. Elle vous ai…

\- Je sais. Moi aussi.

-Bien. Merci d'avoir appelé, à bientôt !

-A bientôt !

Il sortait du bâtiment quand son gsm sonna. Il tomba sur Jess complètement paniquée.

-Commandant… Commandant ! Il faut absolument que vous veniez ! Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, elle doit faire une crise, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer. Elle a retourné sa chambre et elle ne veut pas m'écouter ! Il n'y a qu'avec vous que ça marche.

-J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et sauta dans sa voiture. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver devant la péniche. Il y entra sans même frapper. Jess était assise à la cuisine Ulysse pleurant doucement dans ses bras.

-J'ai essayé de la consoler, je lui ai apporté Ulysse mais elle n'a pas voulu le prendre, c'est… C'est comme si elle avait peur.

Jess avait l'air encore plus terrifiée. Mais Rocher ne prononça pas un mot, il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait trouver. Il savait comment elle pouvait être quand elle n'était plus elle-même.

Il poussa légèrement la porte déjà entre-ouverte. Elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin, les genoux entre les bras, le visage rouge de larmes, elle fixait le sol sans cligner des yeux. Il s'approcha doucement.

-Adèle ?

Elle ne réagit pas. Il se mit alors à genoux devant elle.

-Adèle s'il te plait… C'est moi, Thomas.

Il pouvait dire n'importe quoi, elle ne bougeait pas.

-Fais le pour ton fils, fais le pour Ulysse et… pour moi. J'ai besoin de toi Adèle.

Il ferma les yeux avant de poser ses mains sur ses avants bras. Elle sursauta au contact. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba dans les siens.

-Adèle…

Elle se remit à pleurer doucement.

-Il est là… Il est toujours là ! Quand je ferme les yeux il est là et quand je me réveille aussi… Thomas…

Cette fois les larmes coulaient encore plus fort, sa respiration était saccadée. Il ne dit rien et se redressa pour passer ses bras en dessous d'elle et la soulever. Elle se blottit contre son corps. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les objets éparpillés au sol et la posa délicatement sur son lit. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il replaça une mèche sauvage derrière son oreille. Il voulu s'écarter mais elle avait attrapé son gilet et n'était pas prête de le lâcher.

-Restes…

\- Je vais juste prévenir Jess.

Pour toute réponse elle lâcha sa prise. Il revint à peine deux minutes plus tard et ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle s'était glissée sous la couverture et avait les yeux fermé. Il prit une chaise, dégagea un peu le sol et s'assit à côté du lit avant d'attraper la main d'Adèle. Il allait rester là le temps qu'elle se repose et quand elle se réveillerait à cause d'un cauchemar, il serait là pour la rassurer. Au bout de quinze bonnes minutes, sa main était devenue glacée et elle frissonnait sans arrêt. Il chercha une couverture mais en vain. Il ne vit alors qu'une solution. Il retira son gilet puis son T-shirt pour se retrouver torse nu. Il souleva la couverture et se glissa à côté d'elle. Instinctivement, elle se retourna pour se blottir contre lui, attirée par cette nouvelle source de chaleur. Il l'entoura de ses bras et fini par s'endormir à son tour.

C'est un rayon de soleil sur son visage qui réveilla Adèle. Elle fut un peu surprise de trouver Thomas… torse nu… dans son lit ! Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, s'assit et observa la pièce. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle passa une main sur son visage, elle était vraiment responsable de ce bordel ?! Elle sentit soudain Thomas bouger.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il était éveillé.

-Tu avais froid. Et j'ai pas trouvé de couverture.

Elle sourit timidement.

-Je suis désolée pour hier, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Adèle…

Il s'assit à son tour et s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle frissonna.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Il va te falloir du temps, c'est tout. Mais je serais là, tu le sais bien.

Elle nicha sa tête dans son coup en soufflant un merci.

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi.

Il sourit et se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

Jess était dans la cuisine et donnait à manger à Ulysse. Adèle, encore un peu groggy, pénétra dans la pièce.

-Ah, regarde un peu qui se réveille enfin ! S'exclama Jess à Ulysse.

-Coucou mon petit loup, lança Adèle en allant embrasser le petit. Jess, pour hier… je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Heureusement que Rocher était là. Ah d'ailleurs il est toujours là… s'étonna-t-elle en voyant le Commandant arriver.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Ah mais je crois rien moi ! Puis vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez. Je passe de poser Ulysse à la crèche si tu veux.

\- Oui merci.

Après le départ de Jess, Adèle avait préparer un petit déjeuner pour elle et Rocher. Elle était assise en face de lui, une tartine de beurre à la main. Elle avait le regard dans le vide et elle avait l'air inquiète. Thomas le remarqua aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

-Rien…

Il haussa les sourcils. Elle continua.

-Je… Je sais pas si j'en suis encore capable.

-De quoi ?

-De m'occuper d'Ulysse. Je veux dire, avec ce que j'ai fais hier… Je sais pas, je pourrais lui faire peur ou même pire lui faire du mal ! Je…

-Adèle stop ! On va tour faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, ok ?

Elle acquiesça.

-On est tous là, on ne te laissera pas tomber.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà la suite ! Bon je vous préviens dans le genre mielleux je me suis lâchée X) Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Rocher passait ses journées et ses nuits chez Adèle. Elle commençait à aller mieux mais elle avait encore besoin d'une présence rassurante pour se sentir en sécurité. Rocher passait ses journées entre la péniche, la DPJ où il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer de temps en temps, et sa maison pour prendre des nouvelles de Lucas qu'il avait finalement bien voulu laisser seul après une longue discussion. Pour que son père accepte, il devait passer tous les jours chez sa tante après l'école et lui téléphoner quand il allait se coucher. Il avait quand même fallu deux jours à Adèle pour qu'elle accepte de mettre le pied dehors. Rocher l'avait alors emmené, elle et Ulysse, faire un tour sur les quais. Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il appréciait prendre soin d'elle, passer du temps avec elle et son fils. Il n'y avait presque plus de barrières entre eux. Elle avait fini par réussir à le tutoyer à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait. Et même si elle continuait à frissonner à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir se passer de son contact. Jess et Sidney avait emménagé chez Hyppolite pour leur laisser tout l'espace dont ils avaient besoin. Ils vivaient un peu trop comme dans un rêve et ils savaient qu'ils devraient bientôt retourner à la réalité.

Rocher revenait de chez lui, il était passer voir Lucas. Il entra dans la péniche et fut surpris de ne pas tomber sur Adèle qui nourrissait Ulysse.

-Adèle ?

-On est sur la terrasse ! Lui répondit celle-ci.

Il traversa la cuisine et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Adèle était assise par terre sur une couverture, Ulysse à ses pieds. Elle l'aidait à construire un petit château avec des Lego pour enfant.

-Et celui-là, elle attrapa une pièce bleu, mets le… là regarde ! Oui super.

Adèle jouant avec Ulysse lui décrocha un sourire. Elle leva la tête et tomba dans ses yeux, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il fit un pas en avant pour aller la rejoindre mais elle le stoppa.

-Restes là ! Ulysse, tu montres à Thomas ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui ?

Elle attrapa son fils et le mis debout face à Rocher.

-Tu es prêt ? Elle le lâcha. Aller, va voir Thomas !

Ulysse vacilla légèrement de gauche à droite avant de trouver son équilibre. Il fit un pas hésitant en avant, puis un autre… Adèle se leva et resta derrière Ulysse alors qu'il continuait à avancer vers Rocher. Celui-ci s'était accroupit et avait tendu les bras vers le petit bonhomme qui se dirigeait tout sourire vers lui.

-Super ça ! Continue !

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il le prit dans ses bras et se redressa.

-Tu es un champion, félicita Adèle en lui remplissant le visage de baisers.

Ulysse se mit alors à rire aux éclats alors que Rocher profitait de ce petit moment.

-Et moi ? dit-il soudain.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui en rigolant.

-Quoi toi aussi tu veux pleins de bisous ? Fit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Un suffira.

Elle se pinça les lèvres en souriant. Elle posa sa main droite sur sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre alors qu'Ulysse commençait à gémir, coincé entre sa maman et son amant.

-J'espère que vous avez faim, demanda Thomas.

-Euh oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de vous inviter au restaurant avec Lucas.

Elle sourit, touchée par cette demande. Ils n'avaient encore jamais passé un moment tous ensemble.

-Tu t'en occupes le temps que je me change.

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il réponde pour les laisser là et se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle revint cinq bonnes minutes plus tard. En la voyant, le cœur de Rocher sauta un battement. Il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard d'elle. Elle portait une tenue noire, chic, qui lui rappelait un peu celle qu'elle portait en Anjou, et elle avait attacher ses cheveux en un chignon qui lui donnait un air un peu décoiffé.

-Thomas ?

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Tu… Tu es magnifique.

Elle rougit.

-On y va ? Demanda-t-elle pour cacher son gêne.

Elle attrapa son sac et ils sortirent pour se diriger vers la voiture de Rocher. Ils passèrent ensuite prendre Lucas. Le commandant les emmena dans les vieilles rues de Paris. Ils entrèrent alors dans un petit restaurant lumineux où l'ambiance y était assez douce et familial. Un serveur les installèrent dans un petit coin tranquille. Rocher s'assit en face d'Adèle tandis qu'elle plaça Ulysse à sa droite, contre le mur et que Lucas se mit à sa gauche.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. Rocher remarqua tout de suite que Lucas appréciait beaucoup Adèle et ça lui faisait plaisir. Si il avait été confronté et manipulé par Camille, Lucas portait un tout autre regard sur Adèle. Elle le laissait s'exprimer, ils rigolaient ensemble et cette présence féminine lui faisait le plus grand bien. Rocher les observait alors qu'ils étaient embarqués dans une grande conversation sur le métier futur de son fils. Plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans Adèle et elle non plus. Son amour pour elle ne faisait que grandir de jour en jour. Il ne voulait plus être séparé d'elle. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle aurait du mal à quitter définitivement sa péniche. Et puis son appartement n'était pas non plus le plus grand qu'on pouvait trouver, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente oppressée. Adèle était pareil à un électron libre, elle avait besoin d'air et d'espace pour vivre.

Adèle, se sentant observée, tourna la tête vers Rocher sans pour autant arrêter sa conversation avec Lucas. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Rocher et pût y trouver tout l'amour qu'elle cherchait depuis des années. Elle était heureuse d'enfin l'avoir trouvé. Elle se maudissait en se rappelant la façon dont elle s'était comportée avec lui après leur première rencontre. Comme une idiote. Mais contre toute attente, il était passé à autre chose et ils avaient appris à se connaître et enfin à s'aimer.

-Adèle ?

-Euh oui. Excuse moi Lucas.

Elle reporta son attention sur le fils de Rocher, qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la cause de sa distraction.

-Je peux prendre Ulysse ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Adèle en attrapent le petit.

Elle le tendit à Lucas sous le regard attentionné de Rocher. Assis sur ses genoux, Ulysse se mit à parler, d'une manière pas encore très compréhensible, avec Lucas qui faisait semblant de comprendre chacun de ses mots.

-Ah oui ? C'est super ça ! Tu sais quoi ? Quand tu seras plus grand, je t'emmènerai jouer dans le parc près de chez moi. Tu es d'accord petit frère ? Je suis sûr que ça te plaira !

Adèle fut surprise quand Lucas appela Ulysse « petit frère ». Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher une larme de bonheur de couler le long de sa joue. Rocher ne releva pas, surpris lui aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent le restaurant, Ulysse toujours dans les bras de Lucas.

-On va faire un tour ? Proposa ce dernier.

Adèle leva les yeux vers Thomas.

-D'accord mais pas trop longtemps, tu as école demain.

-T'inquiète, j'ai plus 10 ans Papa !

Adèle rigola à cette remarque. Lucas et Ulysse partirent devant, Thomas et Adèle les suivaient de quelques mètres derrière. Aux bouts de plusieurs minutes, Ulysse se mit à se débattre dans les bras de Lucas. Celui-ci le déposa et Ulysse se mit à marcher à ses côtés, sa petite main agrippée à la sienne. Adèle, émue, les observait. Elle avait l'impression qu'un flot d'amour se déversait sur elle et elle ne pût empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Rocher, qui l'avait bien sûr remarqué, attrapa soudain son bras pour la stopper. Étonnée, elle se retourna vers lui et s'en rien dire, il posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa le plus délicatement possible. Elle passa ses bras par-dessus ses épaules et approfondis leur échange. À bout de souffle, ils rompirent le contact mais avant de s'écarter Rocher se pencha près de son oreille.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Adèle resserra son emprise sur lui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ces trois petits mots, elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle recula d'un pas et tomba dans son regard. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Lucas s'exclama.

-Bon, vous venez les amoureux ?

Adèle rougit alors que Rocher lui souriait. Elle lâcha Thomas pour aller rejoindre Ulysse en trottinant. Elle attrapa son fils par la taille pour le prendre dans ses bras. Lucas rejoignit son père. Rocher savait qu'Adèle aurait besoin de plus de temps que lui pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il n'était pas pressé, elle le lui prouvait déjà chaque jour. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien, elle avait encore besoin d'apprendre.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour! Voilà la suite :)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com ;)

* * *

Adèle referma la porte de la chambre d'Ulysse doucement derrière elle. Rocher l'attendait dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur.

-Il dort enfin, dit-elle en souriant, une main encore sur la poignée de la porte.

-Parfait.

Il l'attira alors vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle rougit, peu habituée à ces gestes là, avant de se laisser aller contre lui. Leur baiser devint plus passionné et Adèle se retrouva coincée, dos au mur du couloir. Il rompit le contact pour venir déposer des baisers dans le cou d'Adèle. Elle soupira de plaisir. Rocher posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la soulever légèrement. Elle passa ses jambes autour de lui et entoura son cou de ses bras. Elle enfoui sa tête dans sa nuque. Toujours dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit non sans quelques difficultés, et entra. Au pied du lit, elle reposa pieds à terre. Elle croisa son regard noir de désir. Il passa alors ses mains sous sa blouse avant de les remonter pour la lui enlever. Il détacha ensuite son pantalon qui glissa de lui-même le long de ses jambes. Elle se retrouva pour finir en sous vêtement devant lui. Elle baissa son regard, gênée. C'était totalement différent de la dernière fois, cette fois ci il l'aimait vraiment. Il voulait y aller doucement, pas à pas, il voulait qu'elle se sente bien, en sécurité. Il posa une main sous son menton afin qu'elle relève les yeux. Il sourit. Elle était plus timide que la dernière fois, pensa-t-il. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il l'attrapa et la fit tomber sur le lit. Surprise, elle poussa un cris, agrippa ses épaules et il bascula avec elle. Il se mit à caresser sa peau chaude et douce et embrassa chaque partie de son corps. Elle décida de le débarrasser de son pull puis elle s'attaqua à son jeans. Elle posa alors ses mains sur son torse nu en se pinçant les lèvres. Voyant enfin qu'elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose, il lui enleva ses derniers vêtements et elle s'abandonna à lui complètement pour le reste de la nuit.

Elle poussa un long soupir en ouvrant les yeux. Elle passa sa main sur le lit à côté d'elle et tomba sur un espace vide. Elle tourna brusquement la tête. Il n'était plus là. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit peur. Non, il ne pouvait pas être parti alors qu'il venait de passer la nuit à l'aimer plus que jamais. Elle se leva précipitamment et attrapa la première chose qui lui vint sous la main. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel en voyant sa grande chemise bleu. Tempi, après tout elle la portait tous les matins, pourquoi changerait-elle pour lui… Elle sorti dans le couloir et entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine. Un sourire réapparu sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas parti. Elle entra doucement et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Thomas, qui s'était complètement habillé, dommage, essayait tant bien que mal de donner à manger à Ulysse qui refusait d'ouvrir la bouche et s'amusait à mettre sa compote partout sauf dans sa bouche. Thomas commença à désespérer.

-Vivement que ta maman arrive parce que j'en peux plus là !

La concernée émit un petit rire pour manifester sa présence. Rocher tourna la tête.

-Ah. Excuse moi mais je ne sais pas comment tu fais, il doit y avoir une formule magique.

Elle se mit à rire de plus belle. Elle s'approcha de son fils et passa une main sur son visage.

-Et quoi Ulysse, on ne veut pas manger avec Thomas ?

Elle posa le bol de compote devant Ulysse et prit la cuillère dans la main de Rocher. Elle la porta à la bouche d'Ulysse qui l'attrapa et se mit à manger tout seul.

-D'accord, je suis vraiment nul.

-Haha mais non ! Il est juste un peu têtu.

-Oui, j'en connaît une autre comme ça aussi.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et se blottit dans ses bras. Il l'entoura à son tour.

-Merci…

-Il s'est mis à parler tout seul, je n'avais pas envie qu'il te réveille.

-Ce n'était pas que pour Ulysse que je disais ça.

\- Je sais.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Je ne vais plus pouvoir travailler avec toi, si ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

-Tu pourrais aller aux archives avec Mme Mercadet.

Adèle se redressa et haussa les sourcils.

-Chloé a dit que ça avait été une très belle expérience pour elle.

-Tu te fiches de moi là ?

Il pencha la tête un peu sur le côté se retenant de rire.

-Un peu.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Non plus sérieusement, j'irais parler au Commissaire cette après midi. Tu te sens déjà de recommencer ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Maman Papa ! S'exclama Ulysse, qui venait de finir de manger, en faisant aller sa cuillère dans tous les sens.

Déboussolée Adèle se leva et prit Ulysse dans ses bras.

-Euh non Ulysse.

\- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas. Dit Thomas.

Adèle baissa les yeux.

-Je…

-C'est peut être un peu tôt, comprit-il, en se levant.

-Euh oui… Je… Je vais aller l'habiller.

Et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Quand elle revint dans la cuisine, Thomas était au téléphone.

-D'accord j'arrive Commissaire, dit-il avant de raccrocher. On a une nouvelle affaire.

Elle resta muette devant lui, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire. Il fit deux pas vers elle et lui caressa la joue.

-Je vais aller parler à Lamarck et lui demander que tu reviennes. En attendant, ça ira si tu restes ici ?

-Merci oui.

\- Tu es sûre ? Sinon je peux demander à Jess de…

Elle sourit, touchée de voir à quel point il s'inquiétait pour elle.

-Ça ira je te dis.

-D'accord.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Elle sourit et il parti, la laissant seul avec Ulysse. La réalité venait de les rattraper un peu trop vite et elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à retravailler comme avant…

Rocher entra dans la DPJ. Il salua Jess qui n'attendis pas pour lui demander.

-Comment va Adèle Commandant ? Non sans un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien… Elle va bien.

Toujours aussi bavard pensa Jess. Rocher alla ensuite dire bonjour à Courtène qui le prit dans ses bras, trop heureux de le revoir. Il se rendit ensuite dans le bureau du Commissaire. Il n'en ressorti qu'un quart d'heure plus tard. Il sorti sur les quais, son téléphone à la main. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Adèle décrocher après seulement une sonnerie.

-Tu es sûr ? Il n'a rien dit ?

-Il est un peu étonné que tu sois déjà prête à recommencer et moi aussi à vrai dire mais si c'est ce que tu veux. De toute façon je serais là.

-Et pour… pour nous ?

-Tant que qu'on garde nos distances pendant les enquêtes, ça ne pose pas de problème. Ça va tu arriveras à résister ?

-Quoi ?! J'hallucine !

Il rigola.

-Je peux venir maintenant alors ?

-Je n'attend que ça.

Il l'entendit sourire.

-Je dépose Ulysse à la crèche et j'arrive.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle avait reprit le travail et ça se passait très bien. Jess avait presque hurler en la voyant arriver le premier jour, Hyppo avait également été très heureux, il avait presque versé une larme, tandis qu'Emma l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Il était dans l'open space, Adèle essayait de cerner, le profil de leur assassin. Jess arriva et se dirigea vers Adèle.

-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à l'accueil.

-Pour moi ?

Jess acquiesça avant de faire demi tour. Adèle la suivit. Un homme, de son âge, attendait là , debout.

-François ? S'exclama Adèle.

-Salut Adèle, répondit le concerné.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Hum, fit Jess.

-Euh Jess je te présente François…

-Son ex petit ami, finit celui-ci.

Jess haussa les sourcils alors que Rocher qui venait pour la rejoindre avait tout entendu.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour! Voilà la suite! Je préviens il y a une scène Rating M...

Je pense aussi que ce chapitre sera le dernier, je ne sais pas encore mais il y a des chances, je vais faire une pause en tous cas :)

Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

-Non mais dis pas n'importe quoi, François.

-Elle a raison, on est jamais vraiment sortit ensemble.

Jess poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'Adèle ferma les yeux, imaginant déjà les films que Jess avait dû se faire. Puis Rocher était quand même à quelques pas d'elle.

-Je suis le fils de Marie, la Commissaire qui l'a prise sous son aile, quand on l'a retrouvée.

-Oui, il m'a beaucoup aidé. Dit Adèle en insistant bien sur le mot « aidé ».

-Ouais mais pas que aidé, répliqua-t-il.

Jess écarquilla les yeux.

-Bon. S'énerva Adèle.

Elle attrapa François par le bras et sortit du bâtiment, non sans se retourner pour lancer un regard désolé à Rocher. Arrivée sur les quais, elle s'arrêta et lâcha enfin son ami. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réapparaissait après toutes ses années.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Après tout ce temps ?

-Oui je sais, je suis désolé. Mais j'ai du partir pour mon travail puis quand enfin je suis revenu tu étais en pleine traque de ton kidnappeur…

Adèle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis qu'elle avait mis fin à ses jours.

-Puis, continua François, j'ai appris que tout était fini et Marie m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver ici.

Adèle inspira un grand coup.

-Tu… Tu m'as quand même abandonnée dans un moment où j'aurais eu le plus besoin d'un ami. A cause de ça, je suis restée enfermée dans une maison pendant des années.

Elle s'étonna elle-même de se livrer ainsi aussi facilement. Mais après tout François avait été son ami, l'épaule sur laquelle elle avait pu se reposer après avoir échappé à Argos pour la première fois. Il avait le même âge qu'elle et quand ils s'étaient rencontré, il n'y était pas aller avec des pincettes. Au début, cela avait brusqué et même choqué Adèle qu'il lui parle comme ça de tout et de rien comme si elle avait toujours vécu normalement. Mais petit à petit, elle avait compris que ça lui avait fait du bien. Il était le seul à ne pas la regarder avec ce regard rempli de pitié, à ne pas lui parler comme à une gamine de 6 ans. Mais ça n'avait pas duré, il avait dû partir à l'étranger pour ses études et Adèle s'était encore plus renfermée sur elle-même qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle lui en avait voulu et voilà qu'il surgissait de nulle part.

-Je sais… et je m'en veux, Adèle. Mais tu vois, je ne t'ai pas oubliée. Alors si ça te dis, on pourrit aller boire un verre et parler un peu.

Elle allait répondre quand elle aperçu la porte de la DPJ s'ouvrir sur Rocher. Il descendit les quelques marches et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

-Euh… Oui je… si tu veux.

Elle suivait Thomas des yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas aller interroger leur suspect sans elle !?

-Super ! Quand es-tu disponible ?

-Je. .. Je ne sais pas mais je dois y aller là. Envoie moi un message.

Avant que François ne puisse répliquer qu'il n'avait même pas son numéro, Adèle avait rejoins le Commandant. Il haussa les épaules en souriant, se disant qu'il reviendrait bien demain.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la portière de s'assit du coté passager.

-Vous n'alliez quand même pas partir sans moi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Ils avaient décidé de garder le vouvoiement au travail.

-Je n'allais pas gâcher de si belles retrouvailles. Répondit-il en souriant.

Elle crû entendre une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

-Qui c'était ? Reprit-il.

-Personne. Juste un vieil ami. Dit-elle en reportant son regard droit devant elle.

-D'accord.

Adèle s'étonna de pas voir François revenir. D'un autre côté, elle n'en avait pas très envie. Certes, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre elle et son ami mais ils avaient été très proche et elle avait un peu peur que cette amitié ne vienne mettre des bâtons dans les roues de sa nouvelle relation avec Thomas. Elle fut distraite toute la journée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rocher.

François revint comme prévu le lendemain. Adèle et lui décidèrent qu'ils iraient prendre un verre le jour d'après sur les quais. Elle demanda à Thomas de garder Ulysse ce soir là, lui précisant qu'elle n'en aurait que pour deux heures tout au plus. Bien sûr, il accepta volontiers, heureux pour qu'elle ait retrouver son ami, amis qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup.

Ce soir là, elle rentra beaucoup plus tard que prévu. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa péniche pour tomber sur un Commandant assit sur une chaise de la cuisine, le regard dans le vide. Elle posa son sac sur le plan de travail et s'approcha.

-Thomas ?

-Quatre heures quand même.

Elle fit la grimace.

-Oui je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…

-Tant que tu te sois amusée c'est le principal, répondit-il en levant les yeux vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu… Tu es fâché ?

Il fronça les sourcils et se leva.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi voudrais tu que je sois fâché ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu es bizarre.

-Ah, excuse moi je réfléchissais à l'enquête.

Elle se détendit aussitôt avant de se laisser aller contre lui. Il la pris alors dans ses bras.

-J'essaierai de faire attention la prochaine fois.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Les jours passaient, Adèle et François se voyaient souvent. Au début ça ne dérangeait pas Rocher mais après Adèle commença à être de plus en plus ailleurs pendant les enquêtes, elle rentrait tard et ils passaient de moins en moins de moments rien qu'eux deux. Adèle, elle ne s'en apercevait pas. En même temps, Thomas n'avait pas envie de le lui dire. Elle était heureuse et il n'avait pas envie de lui faire de la peine. Peu être après tout qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui…

Un soir, alors que Thomas avait décidé de faire une surprise à Adèle en venant à l'improviste chez elle, il vit qu'elle n'était pas là. Il fut un peu déçu mais il décida de l'attendre, il avait également décidé de lui parler un peu au sujet de leur relation. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il entendit des portes claqués. Il sortit et tomba sur Adèle enlacée dans les bras de son ami. Adèle sursauta quand la porte de sa péniche claque derrière Thomas. Elle se retourna.

-Thomas ?

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Il n'attendit pas pour faire demi tour, bien décidé à rentrer chez lui.

-Thomas non ! S'écria Adèle en se mettant à courir après lui.

Elle le trouva dans la cuisine, cherchant ses affaires.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ce que je fais ? Je fais ce que j'aurais du faire depuis que ton « ami » est arrivé. Je m'en vais.

-Quoi ? Mais tu peux pas faire ça !

\- Ah non ? Et bien regarde bien !

Il attrapa sa veste et s'apprêta à partir. Adèle lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

-Je rêve ou tu es jaloux ?

Il se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je ne rigole pas Adèle. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue. Tu pars tous les soirs avec lui, tu n'es plus attentive quand on travaille, c'est à peine si tu me parles quand tu rentres.

\- Je.. . Je n'avais pas fait attention. Mais tu ne peux pas partir, je… j'ai besoin de toi…

-Besoin de moi pour quoi au juste ? J'ai été là pour quand tu n'étais pas bien, je t'ai aidée à aller mieux et maintenant que tu vas mieux j'ai justement l'impression que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu t'ai juste servi de moi on dirait.

Les yeux d'Adèle commencèrent à se remplir de larmes et elle crû qu'elle allait exploser. Exploser de colère. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille, une chose aussi absurde. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, il pensait qu'elle s'était simplement servie de lui.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? C'est… C'est du grand n'importe quoi là !

-J'en ai pas l'impression.

Là, elle craqua. Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle se sentait trahie. Elle n'aurait jamais crû ça de lui. Il se mit à partir. Encore une fois elle l'en empêcha.

-Non ! Je t'interdis de me laisser ! Thomas ! Tu sais très bien que je pourrais pas sans toi.

-Et bien peut être qu'avec lui tu pourras.

Elle pleura de plus belle.

-Non… Non, c'est, elle sanglotait entre chaque mot, c'est juste un ami. Je pourrais pas continuer sans toi parce que… parce que je…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Parce que je t'aime.

Rocher se tourna soudain vers elle complètement.

-Je t'aime, et tu le sais.

Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était la première fois qu'elle le lui disait et il savait combien c'était difficile pour elle.

ATTENTION Scène Rating M…..

Il lâcha soudain ses affaires, s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il voulait s'excuser d'avoir douter d'elle, de s'être énervé alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était lui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle était complètement perdue et il s'en voulait. Il avait horreur de la voir comme ça. Toujours prise à de gros sanglots, elle fut d'abord surprise de cette réaction mais elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir leur échange. Il devint soudain plus passionné. Thomas glissa ses mains sous sa chemise et la lui enleva. Il lui arracha sa ceinture d'un geste brusque et lui descendit son jeans. Il s'écarta d'un pas, ses mains dans les siennes.

-Tu es tellement belle.

Elle rougit. Elle se mit alors à marcher à reculons, Thomas, qui la tenait toujours, la suivait. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre et l'attira vers elle. Elle lui enlevait son pull et lui ordonna de se débarrasser de son pantalon. Chose faîte, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le tira à l'intérieur et le poussa sur le lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser ou même de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà elle s'approchait. Beaucoup trop sensuellement à son goût. Il sentait le désir monter en lui et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Elle s'assit sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en caressant ses épaules et ses avant bras. Profitant qu'elle était dans cette position, il passa ses mains dans son dos et lui décrocha son soutien-gorge. Elle se redressa pour le faire glisser le long de ses bras avant de le lancer par-dessus le lit. Elle se cambra alors qu'il attrapait ses seins délicatement. Elle gémit et bascula sa tête en arrière. Elle commençait à avoir chaud. Elle sentait le sexe de Thomas durcir en dessous d'elle. Soudain il l'attrapa et la fit pivoter pour que ce soit elle qui se retrouve en dessous. Ses yeux remplis de désir, il fonça sur sa bouche. Il l'embrassait et faisait glisser ses mains sur tout son corps en même temps. Il s'écarta légèrement pour reprendre son souffle.

-Je t'aime, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il embrassa alors son cou, descendit sur son épaule, embrassa ses deux seins chacun à leur tour plusieurs fois. Il aimait l'entendre gémir de plaisir. Il descendit alors le long de son ventre, sans arrêter de déposer des baisers partout sur sa peau clair et douce. Chacun était une excuse aux mots horribles qu'il lui avait dit. Il arriva enfin à la dernière barrière de tissu qui les séparait. Il lui arracha presque avant d'enlever le sien. Il remonta jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'entrer en elle le plus délicatement possible. Elle gémit encore plus fort. Il commença alors un mouvement de va-et-vient alors qu'elle enfonçait de plus en plus fort ses ongles dans son dos, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée. Elle voulait le sentir au plus profond d'elle, oublier la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir et ne plus jamais y penser. Il accéléra soudain le rythme, elle respirait fort et elle sentait qu'ils y étaient presque. Elle poussa un cris quand il se déversa en elle et il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne pour tenter de le masquer même si au fond, ils étaient seuls au monde sur cette péniche… Il resta encore quelques instants en elle, le temps qu'ils reprennent chacun leur souffle. Puis il se retira et se tourna sur le dos, l'emmenant avec elle. Elle se retrouva sur le ventre, sa tête posée sur son torse nu qu'elle se mit à caresser.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, lui dit-il alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Adèle mais cette fois c'était une larme de pur bonheur.

* * *

Voilà n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :D


End file.
